Major Infatuation
by brassierePBJ
Summary: Now that Bella's met the man she's run from for the past near half century, she's happy. Unfortunately, the future doesn't seem content in letting her stay that way, and there's too much at stake if she stays on the sidelines. [Sequel to General Affection]
1. 00 - Prologue

**Disclaimer: **The _Twilight Saga_ is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I don't happen to be her; therefore, I cannot possibly own it.

**Rating: **Rated 'T' for 'Teen'. May change later.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure, Angst, Family, Fluff, Friendship, First Time, General, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Blood, Discriminatory Language, Violence

**Pairings: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Peter/Charlotte, Tanya/Alice, Kate/Garrett, Fred/Bree

**Summary:** Now that Bella's met the man she's run from for the past near half-century, she's happy. Unfortunately, the future doesn't seem content in letting her stay that way and there's too much at stake if she stays on the sidelines.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Why yes, this is the sequel to _General Affection_.

* * *

**00. Prologue**

* * *

I saw the fool, so confident and sure that he would be victorious. I knew I would win. I had to win. There was far too much at stake if I lost this battle, this war.

I looked to my mate and smiled. Our lives had been changed for the better when I finally got my head out of my butt and chased him down. He had brought me more joy than anything I had ever envisioned.

We'd win, that I was sure.

We just had to.

* * *

**Ending Author's Notes:** It's super short for a reason.

* * *

Edited by the wonderful GeezerWench.

* * *

Check my profile. It has pictures and links to stuff. If I ever have outtakes, they'll be there.

_Review! Please? _


	2. 01 - Terrible

**Disclaimer: **The _Twilight Saga_ is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I don't happen to be her; therefore, I cannot possibly own it.

**Rating: **Rated 'T' for 'Teen'. May change later.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure, Angst, Family, Fluff, Friendship, First Time, General, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Blood, Discriminatory Language, Violence

**Pairings: **Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Peter/Charlotte, Tanya/Alice, Kate/Garrett

**Summary:** Now that Bella's met the man she's run from for the past near half-century, she's happy. Unfortunately, the future doesn't seem content in letting her stay that way and there's too much at stake if she stays on the sidelines.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Shit man, I'm looking through General Affection, and I'm just … how the hell did I not notice 90% of those errors? That's just laziness on my part.

* * *

**01. Terrible**

* * *

_**Last time on General Affection**_

* * *

_ If I had known he was this attractive, I might have given running from him a second thought._

_ I could smell him from here. Tobacco, whiskey, and vampire smoke. The siren in me wanted him, wanted to touch him, to feel his flesh. To make sure he was there. That he was mine. Oh, he'd be screaming my ownership by the time I was done with him._

_ "Hello," I called out to them with ease. "Should I pull an Alice and tell you that you've kept me waiting?"_

_ He tipped his hat to me, giving me an apologetic smile. "Sorry ma'am."_

* * *

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Major Whitlock."

With a smirk, he said, "I do hope you ain't too angry with me, Little Lady. And please, call me Jasper."

"Already slacking soldier? Tut tut." I sauntered forward until our bodies were an inch from touching. One didn't have to have my talents to understand how badly he wanted that gap to come to a close. "That simply won't do, now will it, good sir?"

Unless one was an illusionist—or had some other gift to hide another's senses—there was no way to hide the smaller, more insignificant signs of arousal. Jasper's pupils were full blown from dilation. His scent gained twice its potency. I was willing to put money on how desperate he was to adjust himself. Going commando in Levis with an erection couldn't be comfortable. I knew denim always irritated my lady bits whenever I tuned in to his…_solo_ explorations.

So long as Daddy never knew, I'd be fine.

Perhaps I should tell my mate how enjoyable it was to watch him enjoy himself? No, I thought not. I should show him how pleasing it could be to have those moments with someone who already knew _just_ how he liked to be handled. But that was neither here nor there. As much as I wanted him, he would have to work to finalize our mating bond.

"How long have I kept you for?" my man questioned.

"Here? Only a few days. Don't worry, Major. I kept myself…occupied." The scent upon his beloved chair was enough to drive my vampire half into overdrive. "Since I knew you were mine? Well, more than half my life. I've been watching you for a…quite a while."

My focus on the other two Whitlocks must've slipped as Peter's surge to his sire's side had me blinking. "Who are you?"

"The Major's mate, of course."

The Captain's eyes narrowed as he stared at me. "Your name, girl."

I gave a giggle. "My biological father called me 'Bells' before his passing. I guess he died as he never returned."

Whipping around, I skipped towards the house once again. "I'm feeling tired. Would you care to join me in my nap, _Jasper_?" The man shuddered when I purred his name. I might not be partaking in his carnal desires anytime soon, but that didn't mean I couldn't tease him just a little. Or cuddle. Besides, his rush forward to carry me the rest of the way to his room was answer enough.

* * *

As a baby, I hadn't been picky about where I slept. Any surface was good back then. An expensive crib was just as comfy as my father's barrel chest. It wasn't until my later years that I truly noticed the differences. Swamps were disgusting, and the mud didn't come out of my hair with ease. Trees were more hygienic, but even less comfortable. Beds were the best, even though most of their comfort depended upon the cushion of the mattress and the material of the sheets.

Love seats, especially Jasper's leather one, was my favorite as of late. It was most likely due to the scent of him clinging to the chair like a second skin, and a smaller portion was the coziness of it in itself—plus, it being the perfect size to curl up in. Unfortunately for me, it was difficult to sleep when three someones watched me, no matter how relaxed I was. At least they let me rest for a couple hours before staring at me while I slept.

I cracked one eye open and peered at the bonded mates. "Can I help you?"

The blonde tiny slip of a girl, small but more petite than pixie-like, smiled kindly at me. "We were wondering something." I nodded, encouraging her to continue. "How is it you know of us?"

"I saw," I stated simply. "I've been seeing Jasper for a while now."

The Captain didn't appear to be a patient man. His 'knower' wasn't telling him much about me, just the need to know—that I was his sire's mate. Peter huffed and rolled his eyes. "So you've said. _How_ is it that you're able to see him? We know of another seer, but she believes it's impossible to see what you see. You're _human_. You shouldn't be seeing our kind."

With a tilt to the head, I asked, "You mean Alice? She might have been turned since the twenties, but she doesn't know everything about being a seer. I've met others, some even more talented, some less. The funny thing about visions is that they will typically show you what's important. I'm sure you'd agree that a mate is pretty important." No one argued the point.

It was quiet. None of the vampires were sure how to strike up a conversation with someone they believed to be food. Charlotte twitched out of nervousness, a human characteristic that the immortals usually kept for centuries before it faded away. As I grew up without the need to constantly move, I didn't have the trait. To keep up appearances, I consciously fidgeted and twiddled.

"So," Jasper began, "I assume you know who we are."

"Yes."

"And you know _what_ we are." Once again, I confirmed his theory. "The entirety of it?"

"Of your time in the South? I do." I knew more of what he'd done than Peter knew. I knew _everything_ Jasper had done since his turning, and some previous to that. Maria had been watching him for quite a while; for far longer than I was comfortable with. Once I received Aro's gift, I had been pleased in not having destroyed the Warlords' heads.

Peter spoke this time. "Do you see visions of the past?"

"Not exactly. What I do is a very delicate subject. I'd rather not discuss my…_peculiarity_." We were silent again, the least war-worn vampire shifting every once in a while.

Again, my mate spoke up first. "I'm sure you're hungry. We'll have to feed you soo—"

"I'm not an animal," I interrupted. "You don't _feed_ me. You don't water me every four hours either. I don't need to be taken on walks, nor do I only need a certain percentage of sunlight each day. You can provide me with food, if you like, but I can do that on my own."

Jasper cleared his throat loudly before he spoke once more, "I apologize for appearing that way. If you are hungry, I'd like to take you out. If you want, that is."

A smile slowly crept along my face. It was a good minute or two before I responded with, "I'd like that. Just to let you know, I'm _always_ hungry, and I eat just about anything. And like in Peter's human life, I _love_ fried 'gater."

* * *

The Major watched me, amazed at how I could stuff seven giant burgers down my throat. I had guzzled down an entire liter of soda. Plus, There had also been those piping hot potato wedges, and the salad. Still, my stomach grumbled for more.

None in the Whitlock trio had believed me when I had explained just how much I ate a day. Averaging thirty thousand calories was no small feat. I burned through it much easier.

It was Peter who had decided that the outing required everyone's attendance. The guy acted like I wasn't trustworthy or something. Of course, I kept acting on what I saw of us decades from now instead of how these people knew me today. It was difficult when I knew how happy we could be, how close we'd become.

"So," Charlotte began. "Do you have any family?"

"Well, yes. I have a Mama and a Daddy. There's a recent addition to our … group, I guess. There are also several people I look out for that don't know me too well. It's a seer thing—just ask Alice." The two men laughed lightly. They knew of the pixie's adventures trying to stop visions from occurring or bringing others into fruition.

Peter stared down at me curiously. "I do believe you said your _father_ left—possibly died."

A giggle escaped me. "He did. I was raised by Mama and Daddy. _Your_ kind, Captain."

The three of them hissed in outrage. It took one bewildered glance from the other customers to quiet them down. My mate began whispering questions to his comrades as visions took over a strong portion of my mind.

"No matter how you do it, Jasper, I'll still see their deaths. I'll see them die just as easily as I see them fret over me. I'll know who you send, and they will be punished. Your friend Garrett? The Denalis? They'll be slaughtered, and that's the only future I see for them." My voice rang cold, barely a murmur amongst their quiet, though heated, plans.

They snorted, laughing at my declaration. "Now Darlin', I thought you knew me," began the Major. "I wasn't known as the Devil of the South for being a pacifist."

I sipped at my coke and picked at my cooled fries. "As of late, I hear there's a new name that strikes fear in the hearts of the undead." Even as casually as I mentioned it, they stiffened at the insinuation of the reputation I made for myself. "You're a skilled man, but even someone as capable as yourself realizes they shouldn't make enemies with a woman bent on ending the Warlords."

"My knower tells me she wouldn't hurt us," chimed in Peter.

"It doesn't say that about your friends."

He didn't disagree.

"Like I said, death is all I see for them if you _try_ to end my Mama and Daddy. You have no reason to try to go after them. They raised me from my infantile age into who I am."

"A vampire doesn't 'raise' humans," argued my mate.

Scoffing, I refused to look back at them. "I know of several that would trade their immortality to have children."

"Yes, as humans."

"There's a coven of vampires in Malta that are known as vampires to humans. They spend a great deal of time around those humans, raising some of those people. Renata of the Volturi came from that coven."

"Is this the coven you're from?" questioned Charlotte.

"No, not that it's any of your business."

Slowly, a side of my brain began to tingle as a particularly strong vision took me. I stood quickly, collecting my jacket and bag. "I'm tired. I'd like to leave now." Charlotte gathered the trash as I strode purposefully from the building.

At first, Jasper tried to grab my hand. I tucked mine into my pockets before he even touched my skin. When he opened my door for me, I glared at him and went to the other side of the vehicle.

_ 'Petty child,' _was Peter's main thought of me. Even his mate didn't understand why I was so upset.

Because _obviously_ the immortals that raised me were _such_ a threat.

To be optimistic, at least Jasper felt terrible about it.

* * *

**Ending Author's Notes:** In _General Affection_, I called the one woman war "Bellona". This has been changed for other story plot development. Instead of this, I thought of the Italian woman who escaped Maria's camps to tell others that the girl brought death and justice to those she slaughtered. So, instead of the idea of Bellona being used here, I changed it to "Bringer of Justice and Death ." Bella only killed those who were active, those who enjoyed the Southern Wars. She didn't fight for territory like the Major had, so she needed a different title. If you look through _General Affection_, it'll either be changed to this or "The Bringer". I thought it fit more considering the self-appointed job.

* * *

Edited by the wonderful GeezerWench.

* * *

There is a link on my profile. It has pictures and links to stuff. If I ever have outtakes, they'll be there.

_Review! Please? _


End file.
